LOVE
by Ayahaunt
Summary: Tak ada yang bisa lebih dilakukan dalam sebuah hubungan kecuali saling berbagi cinta kasih, berbagi kebahagiaan, serta berbagi senyuman. Cinta lebih dari sebuah permainan yang hanya mengandalkan tawa dan kemenangan. GaaraNaruto


Title: L.O.V.E

Rate: K+

Pair: GaaraNaruto

©**Naruto** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

* * *

.

"L is for the way you look at me"

.

Seorang pemuda berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi ini, tak ada sipapun yang berlalu lalang, ah ini seperti ia satu-satunya manusia yang masih diberi kenikmatan untuk menghirup oksigen. Pemuda itu memasuki suatu ruangan yang setidaknya ia kira cukup tenang,ya, perpustakaan adalah tujuannya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengambil sebuah buku, lalu ia duduk dan membuka buku itu. Ia mengambil tempat duduk yang berhadapan dengan satu jendela besar yang memperlihatkan padanya sebuah taman sekolah yang cukup tertata. Ketenangan yang luar biasa menyamankan hati pemuda itu, tetapi segala hal itu pecah ketika sebuah pekikan terdengar di telinganya.

"Ah!"

Suara yang sangat di kenal pemuda itu, rupanya cukup menggubris. Akhirnya pemuda itu mengahmpiri asal suara itu, dan menemukan pemuda lainnya yang tertimpa beberapa buku.

Kedua mata itu saling menatap satu sama lain, tatapan yang menggetarkan hati masing-masing, tatapan yang begitu mempesona bagi diri mereka.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda manis berambut pirang dihadapannya.

"Selalu ceroboh, Naruto"

Lalu, pemuda itu membantu menaruh kembali buku-buku yang jatuh itu ketempat sebelumnya.

"Ee--Gaara-kun. Apa yang kau lakukan di jam pelajaran seperti ini di perpustakaan?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Naruto ketika mereka berjalan menuju tempat duduk di ujung lorong rak penuh buku itu.

"Tak ada guru, kau?" Gaara yang memiliki paras tampan itu, menarik sebuah kursi untuk kekasihnya. Setelah Naruto duduk, ia pun segera duduk di hadapan Naruto.

"Hehe, seperti biasa aku mencari tugas, aku lupa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah." ujar Naruto dengan cengengesnya yang membuat Gaara menghela napas berat.

"Selalu."

Naruto hanya bisa menyengir lebar mendengar komentar kekasihnya yang selalu sama ketika menemuinya di perpustakaan karena alasan yang sama. Melihat cengiran kekasihnya yang luar biasa membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri itu, mau tak mau membuat Gaara tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya itu. Kemudian, pemuda itu mengacak rambut pirang pemuda dihadapannya, membuat cengiran itu semakin lebar.

Ya, satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Gaara selalu pergi ke perpustakaan ketika jam tertentu bukanlah mencari ketenangan, tetapi untuk melihat Naruto yang selalu saja lupa mengerjakan tugas, dan ia kesana bukan untuk mengomentari kebiasaan kekasihnya itu. Ada hal yang lain yang membuat Gaara selalu melakukan ini, Gaara selalu merindukan tatapan Naruto, tatapan yang meluluh lantakkan hati dinginnya, tatapan yang seakan melambangkan langit biru yang luas yang begitu tenang. Tatapan Naruto adalah satu dari banyak hal yang merupakan alasan kenapa Gaara begitu mencintai pemuda riang itu.

.

* * *

.

"O is for the only one I see"

.

Rembam senja yang begitu indah itu, merupakan momen yang paling Gaara suka, dimana segala cahaya itu akan beralih pada gelap yang menjadi sungguh cantik. Hembusan angis sore yang sejuk membuat suasana itu semakin bermakna.

Gaara menatap matahari yang perlahan mulai terhisap pada peraduannya, warna-warni yang tergores di langit oranye itu, membuat seorang pemuda manis di samping Gaara sibuk berbicara betapa indahnya momen pergatian waktu itu.

"Ah, Gaara! Aku suka tempat ini!" ujar Naruto dengan mata terbelalak seakan ia benar-benar baru mengenal apa itu rembam senja.

"Hn, kau suka?" Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang sedang menikmati momen itu dengan menatap bahagia apa yang ada di hadapannya. Naruto mengangguk dengan bersemangat menanggapi pernyataan kekasihnya tersebut.

Senyum yang terkembang di wajah kekasihnya itu, kembali mempuat Gaara tersenyum meskipun terlihat tidak, ia tak perduli lagi untuk menatap apa pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka berdua. Ia cukup memandang satu-satunya karya terindah Tuhan baginya, ya Naruto yang sedang tersenyum bahagia, itulah karya terindah yang pemuda itu maksud.

Hanya Naruto satu-satunya yang bisa mengalihkan semua pandangan Sabaku no Gaara.

.

* * *

.

"V is very very extraordinary".

.

"Gaara-kun lihat salju pertama telah turun!" teriakan bahagia yang telah menjadi rekaman penting bagi hidup Gaara kembali terulang seakan dalam mode _replay_. Pandangan bahagia yang selalu sama dan tak pernah berubah. Gaara sangat suka melihat itu, Naruto lah yang selalu memberinya arti betapa indahnya dunia ini, meskipun tak ada yang lebih indah dari dirinya bagi Gaara.

Gaara mengikuti kemauan Naruto untuk berkeliling di saat momen salju pertama ini, Gaara tak perduli ketika hari mulai berganti malam, dan suhu semakin dingin. Semua hal itu seakan hilang begitu saja ketika Naruto disampingnya, karena Naruto adalah matahari yang selalu hangat tak perduli musim apa yang kini di lewati.

Naruto yang berlari seakan manganggap dirinya adalah anak laki-laki berumur lima tahun membuat Gaara terpana akan hal itu. Terutama ketika pemuda pirang itu, menyuruh Gaara untuk duduk disampingnya di sebuah bangku taman yang mulai tertutup salju.

Naruto mengambil sengenggam salju lalu membentuknya menjadi bulat dan melemparkannya ke sebatang pohon yang terlihat tak bernyawa.

"Ini menyenangkan Gaara! Cobalah!" ajaknya dengan memberika Gaara senggumpal bola salju.

Ah melempar bola salju merupakan hal yang biasa bagi Gaara, tapi tidak ketika ia menyaksikan Naruto yang melakukan, rasanya entah mengapa luar biasa, terutama ketika senyum serta tawa itu mengiringi lemparan salju tersebut.

Segalanya sungguh tersusun dengan sangat luar biasa.

.

* * *

.

"E is even more than anyone that you adore"

.

Wangi sakura yang tersebar di sepanjang jalan ini, menenangkan suasana musim semi seperti biasa. Wangi yang begitu eksotis, menarik, tetapi juga menenangkan, seperti wangi yang selalu tercium setipa naruto ada di dekat Gaara.

"Aku suka musim semi, ah, andaikan selalu seperti ini." Naruto memejamkan matanya selagi menikmati wanginya sakura yang tersebar dan mengikat saluran pernapasannya.

"Gaara, mainkan satu lagu untukku." pinta pemuda pirang itu dengan tatapan yang begitu menggoda, tak dapat menolak tatapan yang sangat manis itu, Gaara memangku gitarnya dan mulai memainkan intro sebuah lagu.

_L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very very extraordinary_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore_

_Two in love can make it _

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and you_

Suara merdu itu berhenti meantunkan kata dalam alunan-alunan nada, Gaara mengakhiri lagu itu dengan beberapa petikan gitar.

"Kenapa lagu itu, Gaara?" Naruto menyamankan dirinya dengan merapat ke kekasihnya itu. Gaara menatap Naruto lembut, tatapan yang hanya ia berikan untuk naruto bukan orang lain.

"Untukmu."

Naruto terkesan bertanya-tanya ketika Gaara menjawab pertanyaannya, tetapi akhirnya Naruto tersenyum lembut pertanda ia paham perkataan Gaara.

"Yeah, Gaara, that love was made for me and you."

Gaara meletakkan gitarnya lalu merangkul Naruto yang kini bersandar padanya, tak ada musim yang lebih indah daripada momen kebersamaan mereka.

Ya bagi Gaara segala kebahagiannya ada pada Naruto begitu pun sebaliknya dengan Naruto.

Tatapan itu, tawa itu, sensual itu, tingkah ceria itu, segala yang dimiliki Naruto membuat hati Gaara sempurna hanya mencintai pemuda itu. Segala hal yang dilakukan Naruto telah mengambil hati pemuda itu secara perlahan.

Tak ada yang bisa lebih dilakukan dalam sebuah hubungan kecuali saling berbagi cinta kasih, berbagi kebahagiaan, serta berbagi senyuman. Cinta lebih dari sebuah permainan yang hanya mengandalkan tawa dan kemenangan, bukan itu ini lebih kepada hal saling membagi dan mengerti, serta meyakini.

Gaara dan Naruto telah mendapatkan apa arti dari cinta mereka sesungguhnya, cinta yang nyata, murni dan tanpa beban

**(The End)  


* * *

**

Review?


End file.
